Before and After, Nightmares and Laughter
by TheWhiteWolfWriter
Summary: A short Skye!kid fic. With the nightmares that plague her, will Skye find solace with the Coulson's? Or will she push them away, like the previous foster parents. Can she learn to trust again?
1. The Nightmare

**Before and After, Nightmares and Laughter**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Skye, I need you to go upstairs, while me and this gentleman talk," Mr. Peterson said._

 _Skye gave a pouty face, "But you promised to play with me and Ace before bed,"_

 _Mr. Peterson chuckled, "Yes, I know honey, but this shouldn't take long. Why don't you and Ace start without me?"_

 _Skye sighed, then smiled, "Fine,," and walked to Ace's room. Skye had entered, and started to play with Ace's Avengers. When Skye had first arrived, she had liked Black Widow, and Ace kindly gave it to her. He had been the nicest foster brother ever._

" _Where's Black Widow?" Ace asked her confused. She usually always had it with her._

" _Oh no, I must've left it in the living room with Mr. Peterson, and his friend. I'll be right back Ace," Skye said as she ran out the door. She suddenly heard the voices of Mr. Peterson, "You can't do this! Who would ever authorize this? We can't- We won't do it. No way,"_

 _Skye stopped Mr. Peterson was yelling, and he never yelled. Never._

" _I'm sorry, Sir, there's nothing you nor I can do about it. It's the government. They just want what's best for Mary-Sue-"_

" _What's best is just to take her away? She's just a seven year old girl, who needs a home,"_

" _Sir, a village that this girl was found in, was suddenly slaughtered after this girl was taken into… an agency! Coincidence? I don't think so."_

 _Skye slowly walked towards the living room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. People died because of her?_

" _I-I still think that she's safest here. What are the chances that they'd find her here?"_

" _Do you really want to risk your boy's life on that chance? How about your wife?"_

" _I-"_

" _Mike, this girl is a danger to us. To Ace. If he dies, because you take this chance, it won't be Skye's fault. It'll be yours." Raina said. Skye never liked Raina. She always seemed to study her. "We will be getting compensation for our lost, right?"_

" _Of course, this is a tragic moment for the family and we wouldn't want your service to be paid lightly,"_

" _See win, win Mike,"_

 _Skye couldn't believe this. Another foster home was taking her back?_

" _I know, that Raina, but you've seen the girl. She needs people who understand her, and with what she's gone through." he paused, " She wouldn't even understand,"_

" _Sir, I'm authorized to either take her by force, or with your permission, but either way she's coming with me. Now."_

" _We don't get to say our good-byes?"_

" _Well, yes only if you tell the girl you don't want her at all. She'll probably forget about you then. It's for your safety and hers. You will then be erased from her foster parents list. If all goes well, you should be forgotten in about a year."_

" _What's the point in putting her in foster care if she can't have a forever home?" Mr. Peterson asked._

" _The point is, she's moved from location, to location, then back in an old, unknown orphanage. Even a trained professional would have a hard time tracking her down."_

" _So you just put people in danger? You don't even let the family know?"_

" _Well, it's a necessary precaution, whoever wants this girl, wants her badly enough to kill. Who knows though, maybe they've given up. It has been about 6 and half years."_

" _What about Ace? What is he supposed to do?" Mike asked concerned._

" _It's best if he stays away. Children can be unpredictable at times, and that alone is an unnecessary variable."_

" _You go and stay with Ace I'll tell her." Raina said._

" _No,"Mike replied, "I want to see her one last time. Even if I am telling her I don't want her anymore. Just one more time."_

 _She heard Raina huff, then say, "Fine, I help Skye pack,"_

" _Um, no need if Skye takes something memorable, she will always think of you, and remember you. It's not safe, and against my regulations."_

" _Okay, then I'll call for the little angel now, and then head upstairs," Skye could hear the sarcasm on the word angel. Raina had always been jealous since she had arrived._

" _Skye! Come here,"_

 _Skye froze. She was being taken back. Again. She had grown to love a foster family, and now it was being taken from her. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them. She wanted to be strong for Mr. Peterson. Obviously he didn't want to give her away, he was being forced._

 _She slowly walked in, and three pairs of eyes all watched her. She nervously gripped her hand, and twisted her foot._

 _Raina smiled at her and said, "I think I'll go and play with Ace. Skye, this gentleman has something to say." Raina then walked past Skye and went to Ace's room._

" _Skye, I'm here to-" the young man started, but Mr. Peterson cut him off saying, "Skye I want a hug." "Please," Mr. Peterson added._

 _Skye cautiously walked to Mr. Peterson. He grabbed her and picked her up, in his bear-hug. Skye smiled. She loved it when Mr. Peterson did that. When he was done with his suffocating hug, he put her back on the ground. She was so happy, she had barely noticed the extra weight in her pocket. She turned to the man, who wore a scowl, and her happiness died there._

" _Skye, I'm here to take you back to St. Agnes. Mr. Peterson says he doesn't want you anymore. Didn't you Mr. Peterson?"_

 _She looked back up at him with pleading eyes. Mr. Peterson sighed and wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry Skye, but you've got to go with the man now."_

 _She tried to stop the tears, she hated to cry, but they poured out anyway._

" _You don't want me anymore?" Skye asked. She need confirmation. Something to prove._

 _Mr. Peterson pushed his shoulders back and looked her straight in the eyes, "I don't want you anymore, Skye, your not the right fit in this house."_

Skye woke up in a cold sweat. She hated that dream, no memory. She had promised that day never to get close to a foster family again. She refused. All that came out of it was doubt, denial, and dismay. The 3 D's Skye called them. She quietly check under her pillow for the Black Widow action figure. She sighed when she found it.

 _Good nobodies stolen it yet,_ she thought. She looked around to see if anyone else was up. It had been a good 3 months since the Peterson family. Since then, only one foster family had fostered her. That lasted about a week, until they got tired of her not talking to them. She didn't want to grow attached, and her young mind thought not talking would be the best way to not get attached. They took her back, and she had to listen to the 100 reasons why she wasn't good, or special. Honestly though, she had tuned them out and spun around in the spinning chair.

Skye certainly didn't like St. Agnes any more than she liked new foster homes. Each had a bully, and Skye hated bullies. She tried to stand up for herself, but she was small even for a seven year old.

Skye silently looked at the ceiling, and thought of the 13 other foster families who had taken her in as a 'forever home' only to crush her dreams and send her back to the orphanage. On the 9th one, she fell asleep again.

* * *

 **About 3 months ago**

"Sir, I brought her back. Just like you asked."

"Good Agent Blake, your dismissed" Fury saw the happy face of his slowly turn into a frown.

"I wanted to ask you ,Sir, will she always be moved around like that?"

"That is of none of your concern. But confidentially I have experienced foster parents, who work for Shield, who will most likely accept the offer for young Skye. It's just that there oldest has gone off to college and I thought they might want a little time to themselves."

"Uh- thank you ,Sir, and that's very thoughtful of you," Blake said before leaving.

Fury got back on his computer to check on the family. With Shield's database, he only need to type in their last name.

C-O-U-L-S-O-N, Fury typed as the list of every, and anything they had been doing popped up.

 **So what did you think? Should I continue? I don't know, it was just something that came to me over night and I decided to stay up till 2:30 in the morning to type it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are follows, and favorites. If I shouldn't continue just say so. Also thank you for reading my story, and have a nice day/night, whatever time it is there.**


	2. Meeting the Coulsons

_**Okay, well I know you're probably pretty mad for waiting months for the next chapter, but in my defense my computer broke and I just now got a new one. Now on to the story!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Agents of Shield, but it would be SOOO cool if I did right? LOL**_

"May... Melinda," he said getting her attention, "are you sure you're ready for this?" Phil Coulson asked his wife, concern filling his voice. She seemed anxious and nervous, when she usually had a calm exterior, and they were about to leave the house.

"Of course, I'm fine!" and she added, "I'M FINE!" after Phil's look of disbelief. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes telling all they needed in those careful touches, but it felt like hours to both of them.

Then Phil broke the silence by saying, "Fury always gives us the hard cases Melinda, and this one will be no different,"

"I know Phil," Melinda said, breaking apart to look him in the eyes, "but it doesn't get any easier to take a child in who've been through so much. I always wonder if I'll be-"

"You're perfect," he finished for her. "Why else would I have married you?" Coulson let that hang in the air as he did his big goofy grin that reached both of his ears.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, but couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Alright, let's go before we're late!" May said with her worries gone. She grabbed Phil's hand as they both walked out the door.

Phil knew she was trying to be strong, especially since Scott had left for college. Coulson thought about messing with her again. It was a thing they liked to do, teasing one another, but falling for each other each time they did.

Instead he kissed her one more time as she entered the passenger door he held open, and was thankful for everything he had.

* * *

 **An hour ago:**

Skye had woken up late again. She blamed the nightmares that she always had, but the orphanage didn't care and didn't help. There were only two other girls in the room left in there, but Skye just ignored them as she got her hand-me-down clothes that were 2 sizes too big. Anything she actually got to keep from a foster home was usually taken from her if she didn't keep it hidden. The only thing she'd managed to keep hidden for so long was her Black Widow action figure, and she hoped to keep it that way.

After finishing getting dressed, she slipped her action figure in her pocket and walked out to a medium sized room they called a cafeteria to eat breakfast. Skye hoped to get some small thing to eat, but didn't expect anything.

When she got there she saw most of the other girls and boys already eating and talking up a storm. She looked up hoping to see a few more things of powdered donuts, but there was nothing. She sighed with disappointment. She really didn't wanna sit with kids who would judge her, nor did she want to just sit on her bunk until they had 'school'. That was when they'd read a book that was written for their types of ages to 'learn' what they needed. It was also when the teacher could laugh at Skye when she didn't get the answer because they didn't want to teach the subject. Instead she decided to go take a shower, grabbing a towel and taking off towards the girl's shower.

There she could stay in the shower thinking of all the what if's she could think of, without worries of anyone else coming. They all had friends who they'd talk to until breakfast was over. She took out her action figure placing it in the towel so nobody would see it. Then she took her clothes off placing them on the towel, got in, and turned on the hot water and letting her thoughts take hold of her.

 _What if I lived in a normal home with a normal mommy and daddy?_

 _What if my parents didn't give me up?_

 _What if there were no bullies in the world?_

 _What if my first foster home didn't take me back?_

The thoughts continued until the water ran cold, and she had to get out.

She dried of with the towel placing her action figure on the sink. After that, she put on her clothes again. Finally she grabbed her damp towel, and stuffed Black Widow in it while exiting the girl's showers.

Then she saw a muddy boy walking towards the shower, and towards her. He must've went outside towards the back, but Ms. Lott, the owner of St. Agnes, hates any kids outside. He probably got a proper telling off, then was sent to the boy's showers to clean up. Which happened to be right across from the girl's showers.

Skye's heartbeat quickened, and she tried to turn away from the boy and walk away. Then she heard shuffling feet and a taunting voice say, "Hey where do you think you're going?" Skye shivered. That was Flash Thompson, the orphanage's main bully, it was just a small blessing that he didn't have his whole gang.

Then he was walking towards her, not the shower. Skye tried to back away towards a door, but he beat her to it. He shoved her saying, "I said where do you think you're going?" which made her drop everything in her hands, and land on her butt.

He laughed at her as she scrambled to get back up, but stopped when her towel hit the ground and something skidded towards Flash's feet. It was her Black Widow action figure.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said as he picked it up.

"Hey! Give that back! It's not yours!" Skye screamed at him, hoping someone would come to her rescue.

This made him laugh and say, "Nothing I own is mine! But this should be good with my collection."

"NOOO! That's mine, and I don't want to see you using it as another thing you'll stuff in your big fat nose!" Skye said with tears coming to her eyes.

This made Flash mad. So mad he didn't even want to take the toy anymore. Instead he took it in his hands and snapped it in half.

Skye was too shocked to know what to do next, but Flash was furious! He pushed her into the wall so hard, Skye started to see black spots cloud her vision. The pain in her head was nothing compared to the one in her heart. That was the only thing that Mike gave to her. Flash knew what the punishment was if you hurt another child, so he grabbed her towel and ran to the boy's showers.

Skye held her head as she stood up and went to her action figure. She wanted to so badly to put it back together, but she couldn't. She hugged the toy as tight as she could and finally let the tears she was holding back out. She shed all the tears she could, before fatigue took hold of her and she fell asleep on the ground. Holding her action figure

She stayed there for a long time, until she felt hands shake her awake and a gentle voice say, "Hey, are you okay?"

She was so surprised she looked up at the face who hovered above her, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You have very dark eyes,"

The woman smiled, and said, "Yeah? Well you do to." and after some hesitation, she said,"my name's Melinda. What's yours?"

Now Skye hesitated. She had just met a potential foster family, and they had met when she was sleeping on the floor with tear stained eyes. That was definitely not how she'd like to meet someone. Then she looked down in her hands at her two halves of the action figure, and stayed silent.

Then a voice said behind her, "Is that Black Widow? She's awesome! She can take down someone so fast, if they blink they'll miss her."

Skye turned to the figure behind her, and saw a man with the biggest smile she had ever seen. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. It was contagious.

"Can she really?"

"Oh yeah! She's also best friends with Captain AMERICA!" the man said crouching down to be at Skye's eye level.

"Captain America is his favorite Avenger," Melinda said smiling up at Phil.

Skye loved Black Widow, while Ace loved Iron man, and Mike always loved Captain America. Then her smile disappeared as she remembered who had given her the action figure.

"It was Black Widow," Skye said standing up,"but not anymore."

"It's not that bad. Phil knows a thing or two about breaking one of his toys,"

Skye turned toward Melinda. "It's not a toy Melinda, it's an action figure!" Skye said seriously. Melinda and Phil both laughed, remembering the many times Phil said the exact same thing.

"Yeah Melinda!" Phil said shaking his head. Then he looked at Skye, "I'm sorry, she doesn't know what she's talking about! I'm Phil Coulson" he said with that giant grin of his.

"It's okay, I think Melinda is cool! Can you really fix her?" Skye said to Phil with her eyes so big.

"Yeah, may I?" Phil said asking for the action figure.

Skye paused for a brief moment, but she really wanted it to be fixed and handed it to Phil.

"Be careful," Skye said watching him with a very sincere expression, eyebrows raised.

"He's very careful," Melinda assured her.

Skye nodded saying, "Thanks!" as she watched Phil, and Melinda watched her.

"So," Melinda started, "would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

Skye smiled, "Sure!"

Melinda stuck her hand out and Skye grabbed it while Skye led the way to her room.

"You know you never did tell me your name," Melinda said to Skye as Phil followed behind them.

"Oh, well-um... I'm just another child in the orphanage, really. That's it, nobody special,"

Melinda looked at Skye sideways, "Of course your special. There's only one of you,"

Skye's grin grew and said, "And there's only one of you to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," and they continued walking in silence as Skye walked happily, holding Melinda's hand.

"This is it," Skye said pointing at the door in front of them. Then she looked around May, to see Phil.

"Here," he said giving her the action figure, "some super glue will make her good as new!" he smiled.

Skye didn't though and asked, "Do you have super glue?"

"Not on me, but I'm sure one of your.. headmistresses would have one,"

"Oh," was all she said, with a look of disappointment.

Phil and May both looked at each other, with questioning looks.

Then May asked, "Do they not own super glue?"

Skye met her gaze and said, "They might, but they don't care much about us." She didn't say anything else about that instead saying, "But maybe I can help you. Any certain type of kid you're looking for?" she said smiling

"Well, now that you ask," Phil said looking at May, "we were actually looking for a particular someone."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I know 'em! What's their name?"

"Her name is Mary-Sue Poots,"

Skye froze. _Did they really just say that?_

Phil took her look of shock as her sense of knowing, "Do you know her?"

"Uh, yeah... Why her?"

Phil's smile faded a little. He thought she was disappointed that May and him didn't want her.

May picked up the slack, and said, "We were hoping to give her a forever home,"

Skye's breathing picked up speed. She specifically didn't want get to know any other family like she did with Mike's, and she'd already had done just that. How was she supposed to know that they were here for her? She had even let them hold her action figure! Now what could she do?

"Yeah, she's in here! I'll get her for you now!" Skye said faking a smile and entering the room, not looking behind to see their baffled faces.

Everyone in the room looked up as Skye entered. Ms. Margot had a book in her hand, going over Language with the group of kids.

"Look who decided to join us!" Ms. Margot said with a smile, as the rest of the children laughed. Skye's face became ashen red.

"Sorry, Ms. Margot, but-" Skye didn't even get to finish because a kid to her right squealed, "Look! There's a family here!"

All the kids jumped up running towards Melinda and Phil as they tried to be the one who they picked.

"Children! CHILDREN!" Ms. Margot said, "please act more mature." She cut through the crowd of children toward the couple.

Skye could hardly here what they were saying, but all the kids went to their own beds, so she did the same. Then Ms. Margot pointed at me, and Skye paled. She was busted. _No getting out of this one_ she thought.

May and Phil both had confused faces, but slowly walked toward Skye. All Skye could do was hold her broken Black Widow close, and hope for the best.

 _ **Longer than the last chapter! Hoped you like the Philinda in the story! Soooooo, you like? Any comments, ideas, questions, or concerns do tell! I do this for you all. Is it good enough to continue? I don't want to copy anyone else's Skye!kid fic, so I'm gonna put my own sorta spin on it! Anyway THANK YOU For reading this and have a wonderful day/night!**_


	3. Leaving

_**I forgot to mention how thankful I am for your reviews! I'll try to update weekly so the chapters will be longer and more descriptive! This is for you all, and I thoroughly enjoy your reviews! Any comments, questions, ideas, or concerns? Feel free to tell me! This is for you all, I just get to have the pleasure of writing it. This is as much of my story as it is yours.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's Agent's of Shield or Marvel, but I can still dream...**_

 _ ******TRIGGER WARNINGS******_

"May I help you two?" Ms. Margot asked the couple as she walked up towards them. May was not having it. Who did that blonde she-devil think she was talking to that little girl like that? The poor girl couldn't even do anything, but take the insult and move on. Phil didn't look too happy either, but he could act calm and knew May could keep her cool if she wanted to. Though, May didn't want to. The children had started to walk away, but still watched with eager eyes, each one hoping to be picked.

"Yeah, first off if you're gonna be two-faced at least make one of them pretty." the nun's draw dropped, "second off, you're not funny, but your life?" she said motioning around, "now that's a joke. Thirdly, I don't like to deal with bi-" Coulson grabbed whispering in her ear, "As much as I love to see your dark side, there are children around," then he motioned around them at the children who were nearby and could hear what was transpiring. The other children either were going to their beds and didn't notice, or they didn't hear.

The nun was shocked, she had never been talked to like that. That lasted for seconds, until her surprised face turned cold, glaring at May, but May had a glare that could penetrate your soul and leave you shaken. "Excuse me?" was all she could muster.

May wanted to go on, but Phil decided to take the lead saying, "We were looking for a girl named Mary-Sue. We were told that she was in here?"

The nun's glare had no effect on May, so she turned it on Phil, "Who do you think you are walking in an orphanage like this and insulting me? I'll have you know that this is trespassing if you didn't enter through the main office, and you are most certainly unqualified to be any kind of parent. I should call the cops on this offensive intrusion!"

May was about to show this girl who could do what but decided to do one better and more legal. She pulled out Phil's wallet from his back pocket.

"Melin-" Phil started, swiping for his wallet.

Then she displayed his Shield badge, and a few gasps were heard among the children.

"You called?" she asked with a smirk. The nun's face paled, but May was enjoying this. "I don't think qualified parents should have this right?" Coulson closed his eyes, but he couldn't suppress his grin. The children who could hear all busted out laughing, which only spurred May on. "I mean don't act like you didn't just insult a kid right in front of us. There is clearly no respect for these children nor adults."

The nun, still shocked and growing paler by the second, stuttered. "U-u-um I-"

"Now, where is Mary-Sue?" May finished exaggerating her point by waving the badge and flipping her hair.

"Yes, ma'am." the nun said straightening up, "she's over there." The nun pointed right at Skye who's eyes grew big. She looked away nervously and grabbed hold of her broken Black Widow.

May looked to where the nun was pointing, then did a double take.

"But, we were just talking to her outside. She wouldn't-" May said trying to convince herself, but Coulson cut in saying,

"She never did give us her name," and started walking towards her. He had thought she wanted to go with them, but he had clearly been wrong.

May was as confused as Phil was and maybe even more so. They were both heading in the same direction. One by one the couple would walk past one kid who had the biggest smile on their faces, only to turn sour when they were walked past. This continued until they stopped right at a little girl's bed, Skye's. She turned towards them with worry written all over her face. She was definitely scared that she was about to be reprimanded and that Melinda and Phil were gonna choose another foster kid instead of her. She didn't know why, but that made a sharp pain of jealousy hit her at the thought of them picking another kid. She also didn't know why, but she did want to go with them even if it was only going to last a few days. Maybe it was the super glue, or because she wanted to leave this place after what Flash had done. Though, in her heart, she knew it was because she felt she had bonded with them in those short minutes they had met. She also felt a little ashamed of herself because she was already breaking her rules, and if she grew too attached she might have to go through the 3 Ds all over again while suffering more nightmares of abandonment. The most thing she felt of all, was the disappointment for letting Mike down. Now how was he going to get her back if she was with another family?

Whenever Skye had felt down, or discouraged she would think of all the good times she'd had with Mike, and know that he didn't give her up because he wanted to. This had given her hope, that one day he would come back for her, and Ace would play Avengers with her again. Maybe it was false hope, but she refused to let that belief go because somewhere out in the world there was a Mike with a son named Ace who missed her. She was sure of it.

Coulson may not have known what was going through Skye's head, but he did know that she did feel bad, if only a little bit, about not saying who she was. That and he didn't want to start his first day with Mary-Sue getting on to her. Instead, he put on his award winning smile while saying, "You were right Mary-Sue is in this room,"

Skye's eyebrows shot up in confusion, but grinned nonetheless and said, "She is now... but that's not my name." She hated the name Mary-Sue. Just thinking about it made her wanna lick sandpaper she hated it that much. Just the way it rolled off the tongue was bad. Ma-ry-Sue. Who would want that as a name? So when she was five she decided she wasn't going to be called that anymore, not that anyone cared. She decided to name herself after something she loved. She had some friends growing up in the orphanage, but they soon grew to dislike her because she would always get the foster family that came in and a so called forever home; however, they couldn't see how much it hurt Skye that her friends would hate her for something that she couldn't control. Then there was that window in the lobby. When Skye was still called Mary-Sue she had loved that spot because it held such a mystery outside, and the thought that she could grow up to be anything was intriguing. There was also the sky outside that had always made Skye feel like something understood her even if it was an inanimate object. When she was happy she felt the sun's ray shining down on her, sometimes when she was sad the sky would mourn with her, and when she heard lightning she knew it was as angry at the world as Skye was sometimes. It was then that Skye decided that she would name herself after something so beautiful, and pure. She would name herself Skye with an e, so that the sky wouldn't get mad at her for copying its name. She was so happy she could've shouted it to the world, but instead she shouted it at breakfast the next morning. Of course, some of the other children had picked on her, but to her, it was a wonderful day not to be known to herself as Mary-Sue.

"Then what is your name?" May asked, besides Phil.

"I'm Skye. Like the sky outside 'cept with an e on the end," she said smiling. Phil and May couldn't help but smile at that also.

"That's a beautiful name," Phil said. Then there was a pained silence, as nobody wanted to say the delicate statement that Skye had been accustomed to.

"Well, Skye, Phil and I were wondering if you'd like to come home with us?" there, May had said the awkward question that Skye had been dreading. She really wanted to say yes, really really badly. But that fear of abandonment or negligence, made her think twice. She really did like both of them, just like she had liked Mike. But if she asked that they never bring her back then what if she didn't want to stay with them, or they didn't take care of her, like one foster family had done.

Skye new that they had been the first couple to ever ask Skye if she _wanted_ to go. May and Phil watched the many changing emotions cross her face. Not even Mike had asked her specifically. He just said, "Come on Mary-Sue," with his big smile. Skye finally thought there could be no harm done in saying yes if they had asked except maybe letting Mike down. She decided to not think of Mike for the rest of the day. Also if they were asking, _maybe_ she could ask a question in return.

She finally spoke up saying, "If I say yes," she watched May and Phil take a deep breath in sync, and looked them both in the eyes, "you won't take me back if I don't want to come back, right?" They had no idea how much this meant to Skye. To actually have a choice in what happened in her life. To actually have a chance to express how much she disliked this place. They both let out the breath they had both been holding and continued to smile.

May finally said, "Of course, and if you don't want to stay with Phil and me I promise we'll bring you back here and make sure that you go to a good home." Skye gave them a huge smile and surprised them with a hug. May and Phil both hugged her in return after they got over their initial shock. Each person was happy in their own way: Skye was happy that they had said yes to her question, May was happy that Skye wanted to go home with them, as was Phil, and Ms. Margot was happy to be rid of Skye again. It was a win-win, except that there were many angry faces as Skye got picked to go home with a foster family yet again.

"Okay, Skye, Melinda and I will go finish signing paperwork. Why don't you go get your things and say your goodbyes,"

Skye nodded at this and held her broken Black Widow action figure while she turned around on her bed and grabbed her hand-me-down clothes from the little drawer on the end of her bed. May and Phil gave each other silent knowing smiles and followed a different nun to the main office where they could finish doing the paperwork. Skye didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, except maybe the window that would always keep her company. She stood with her clothes in one hand and Black Widow in the other. Then she stood excitedly, looking forward to whatever was to come by living with May and Phil. Then she saw the jealous faces that surrounded her. All of them wanted to be picked and brought away from this place, but Skye had been chosen again. They all thought either, "She'll just be brought back anyway," or "what makes her so special?". Skye knew that trouble had found her yet again, and Ms. Margot was too busy talking to another nun outside. Skye set her clothes down but held on tightly to her broken action figure.

"Can I help you?" Skye tried to keep the fear from her voice but failed miserably.

"Yeah," one of the girls stepped up, "how come you always get the foster parents, huh?" She poked Skye in the chest. Skye staggered a bit, but otherwise stood her ground. After her broken action figure and Flash Thompson, she had had enough for one day.

Then Skye glared up at the tall, older girl, whose name she did not know, and said, "Maybe _you_ should learn to deal with your own problems instead of blaming me!" This got a few laughs from the crowd of children, but the girl looked at Skye sideways.

"Hm, looks like Shrimp talks," then she turned towards her friends in the crowd. "Now that she's grown out of her shell, why don't we teach her what it's like to be one of the big girls?" There was a cheer, and Skye watched as the people who surrounded her pushed, shoved, pulled, hit, kicked, and knocked her down. She tried to fend off the incoming assailants, but there were way too many. Skye cried out in frustration but wasn't heard over the noises of the scuffling, and tussling of the brawl. Finally, Ms. Margot came in after hearing all the ruckus and yelled at them to stop or they'd wouldn't get to eat anything the next day. The crowd slowly dispersed, letting the nun see who was at the center of it. Skye was laying there shocked, hurt, and sad. She stood up even though her head and legs protested earnestly, and smiled down at her Black Widow in her hand that she had managed to hold onto. Then she let herself collapse onto her bed and the clothes she had sat there not too long ago. Skye didn't know where at she was exactly hurt, but she did know that _everything_ ached. Ms. Margot was still lecturing them when Skye got up with her clothes and action figure in hand and walked out. She didn't even try to head towards the main office where May and Phil would be. As much as she wanted comfort, she didn't want them to think any less of her because of the fight. Instead, she headed for the window that was in the lobby. When she had arrived at her window, she dropped her clothes like a sack and walked to the window with Black Widow still in her hand. She looked up at the stars and moon while trying to make a smiley face out of the stars. Her thoughts betrayed her, as Mike popped into her head. She did not want to think about him while she was going to a different foster home. Skye sighed and put the broken action figure together. She let silent tears fall as she also thought of the cruelty of what the kids did to her sink in, but refused to collapse into the sobs that she wanted to.

Skye held it close to her while shutting her eyes and hoped that May and Phil would keep their promise and not have to give her up like Mike had to. If only she could ask him if what she was doing was correct.

Then Skye turned as she heard approaching footsteps. She prayed it wasn't the tall girl again because she really didn't have the strength to defend herself, nor did she want to breakdown in front of her. Then May turned the corner and spotted Skye at the window. Skye hurriedly wiped at her eyes and turned away, but Skye still heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She had no idea how May knew she was there. Then a hand was on her shoulder, and Skye couldn't hold back anymore. She turned into May's shoulder and cried. May held onto Skye, but couldn't help but think that this was her fault.

A soothing hand went through Skye's unkempt hair, and May's soft voice said, "It's okay if you don't want to come home with us, Skye. We'd understand." Skye didn't want anything to do with the orphanage. There was nothing for her here. Sadly Skye couldn't form words through her quiet sobs. They were left like that for what felt like hours in that quiet intimate moment where May would quietly stroke Skye's hair while holding her close. Not long after, Skye's eyes would no longer shed any tears and her sobs quit, but she still held on to May.

"Skye," May said shaking her out of her empty, and unfeeling thoughts, "I need to know if you want to go with Phil and me?" May waited as Skye blinked a few times before removing herself from May's shoulder. Two gasps were heard.

"Skye what-" May started. She had just seen Skye's facial injuries, but Skye shouted her own cry of alarm.

"May your shoulder's bleedin'!" Skye pointed at May's shoulder where Skye had just been was a stain of blood, but May didn't-couldn't look away from Skye's bruised face. Her cheek was swelling, she had a few scratches on her forehead, her lip was cut, and her eyes were slightly swollen from crying so much. May knew at that moment that Skye had been beaten up. Her immediate reaction was to console the poor girl right before she kicked somebodies BEHIND!

"Skye, who did this to you?" May said gently wiping some of the blood that was coming from Skye's lip.

Skye recoiled as she thought how this must've looked. She felt like the weak little girl that everyone said she was. She felt like the Shrimp they called her.

May repeated the question, but this time stared right into Skye's eyes, "Who did this, Skye? Did they hurt you earlier too? Was that why you were on the ground when we first arrived?" Skye couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to answer questions. She just wanted to get away from here. Instead of answering she put herself back on May's shoulder and stayed there. May didn't fight her. Skye was tired, and May just wanted Skye to be happy. She let Skye go to sleep in her arms, while they waited for Phil. Finally, Phil turned the corner of the hall and headed straight for his wife, with his papers in hand. He saw Skye's sleeping form and gave May a questioning look. It was only 4 p.m. last when he checked his watch about an hour ago during the meeting. It was only about 5 o'clock. May shook her head, saying all she needed in that movement. _I'll tell you later, but not here._ He still had his confused look, but otherwise nodded. He trusted May without a doubt. They left the orphanage in silence. May gently put Skye in her the new booster seat and tried to adjust Skye's head so she wouldn't wake up with a crick in her neck. Then she climbed into the front seat with Phil where she quietly told him what she had learned from Skye. He didn't like it one bit that they were leaving while the person who had harmed Skye walked around without being admonished. May and Phil continued to talk in hushed tones, as Phil drove to their house. Skye's new home.

 _ **Poor Skye, she got beat up twice already... 'sigh'. Anyway, Momma May was there for her! Hey SLYNNR was a verbal beat down okay? I'm trying to keep the story K+, and I don't want May to go to jail this early in the story ;) lol but your review made me laugh. Also, I made May come out of nowhere I'll tell you how she knew where Skye was in the next chapter if you want another chapter. I don't want this to be like any other Child!Skye kid fic, so I hope it's at least a little different. I know most start with a hurt Skye, but do they usually spend 3 chapter doing so? ANYWAY SO... good, bad, eh, continue, stop? Lol. Real quick *Spoiler* did anyone see last week's episode!? May was freaking knocked out by that jerk of a robot! May has a robot double (I think, but like have no idea till Tuesday) and she was sitting there drinking with OUR Coulson! As much as I want Philinda as the next person, I want it to be REAL May! *End of Spoiler* P.S. Should Skye have a sister? I kinda already gave Scott Lang as a brother (Ant-Man), because he wasn't used as a brother out of all the fanfics I've read of a child Skye. If she does it can't be Bobbi, or Natasha because everyone used those already... Lol okay, I'm done, but seriously Continue? Stop?**_


End file.
